


Promises Promises

by Fightslikeagirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightslikeagirl/pseuds/Fightslikeagirl
Summary: She comes back from the end of the world wanting some peace and quiet and time to consider the future, but the world doesn't pause for anyone. Overwatch wants her to come home, and one member is there to make a persuasive argument.





	Promises Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This stupid scene kept popping into my head when I was on the treadmill, so hopefully now I can have some peace. I'm basing my anatomy guesses off everything we've seen so far, because presumably he wasn't so careless as to lose the other arm. Of course, Genji being Genji, maybe he did.

Angela Ziegler was not expecting company on that cold, wet, snowy evening in March. She had been back in her townhome in Zurich, Switzerland, for only a few hours, and while she’d received the recall from Winston, she was still deciding what to do about it. She knew Genji had helped Tracer and Winston capture Doomfist, but she was still unsure of her own decision. 

The buzzing at her front door at eight o’clock startled her. She had been curled up in an overstuffed chair, reading a medical journal and sipping at a cup of coffee that was no longer warm. The video feed from the camera by the door came up her tablet, but the heavy coat and hood disguised the identity of whoever it was. She got up carefully and grabbed one of the pistols she kept hidden in the foyer. She pressed the button that allowed the door to slide open only slightly. The man, and it was almost certainly a man, kept his head down so the fur of his hood covered his face. 

“Can I help you?” She asked, pistol ready and safety off. 

“You already have many times.” 

She gasped, flicked the safety back on and dropped the pistol on the table, then opened the door wide. 

“Genji! What are you doing here?!” She closed the space between them and hugged him tightly. He’d worn a balaclava over his nose and mouth to disguise the portion of his mask that helped him breathe in combat and other adverse conditions. The thick coat and pants disguised the glowing portions of his armor. 

“You were not at Gibraltar, and I volunteered to persuade you to come home.” His voice was warm with mirth as he hugged her back. “Tracer dropped me off a few miles outside of town.” He glanced down. “We should go inside. You are not exactly dressed for the snow.” 

She looked down at her flimsy sweatshirt and pajamas and chuckled. “You’re probably right. Come on then. Can I get you something to drink?” She led him into the foyer and locked the door. 

“Tea, if you have it. Coffee otherwise.” He pulled off his coat and let Angela hang it in the closet. He was wearing a long-sleeve Henley and jeans over his armor. He popped the release on his helmet and mask and set both on the table beside Angela’s gun. Looking as normal and relaxed as he ever did, he grinned. “I missed you, Angela.” His voice was raspier and harder to understand without the aid of the mask, though it retained the robotic echo because of his synthetic vocal chords.

She blushed all the way to her hairline and just stood there staring at him. “I missed you too, Genji. I’m sorry I wasn’t in Gibraltar to meet you.” 

He brushed her hair out of her face with his left hand. She could feel the warmth of his skin through the armor. “I knew you were reluctant to come back. But we do need you. I need you.” He paused. “Every letter made it harder to be separated from you. If Winston had not triggered the recall, I would have come to find you anyway. If you do not feel the same way….” 

Angela didn’t let him finish. The doubt creeping into his voice because of her silence was intolerable. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. A dam broke, the kiss deepened, and every single thought Angela had had vanished as his hands found her hips and his tongue was looking for invitation into her mouth. The texture and taste of his tongue and lower jaw were just slightly alien, but she could not have cared less about it in that moment. 

She reached down with the hand that was not buried in his hair to disengage his gauntlets and allow his real hand to grasp her hip through her thin pajamas. His skin was slightly too warm, as though he had a fever, but she could feel a pulse running through it. Both her hands then migrated under his shirt to release the other armor catches on his torso and upper arms. She had done this a dozen times in a medical setting, and a hundred times in her more intimate dreams, though her hands had never shaken quite this badly in either situation. 

Genji gently pulled back and yanked his shirt over his head, then threw off the rest of the armor from his upper body as quickly as possible. The sides of his neck, left arm, and the upper portion of his head all retained their skin, but his jaw and the front portion of his neck were skin-colored synthetic, as was his right arm and the majority of both legs. He was already breathing harder than she would have preferred, since though his lungs and heart were more or less still intact and functional, they had suffered some burn damage from Hanzo’s assault. The filters over his mouth in his helmet ensured he had plenty of oxygen in combat, but in a situation like this… it wasn’t exactly practical. She resolved to keep an eye on it, then pulled her own shirt off and grabbed him again to resume their previous activity. 

“I love you, Angie,” he murmured between kisses. “I should have told you years ago, but I was a coward.” 

“We both were, really. Every time I saw you for maintenance since the Petras act I wanted to say something…but you needed to stay with Zenyatta. You needed him more than you needed me.” Her eyes filled up and she buried her face in his neck. “He gave you peace that I never could and for that I owe him a greater debt than I can ever repay.”

“And I am at peace now. I know what I want.” He pressed his lips to her head and held her even tighter. “If it is a choice between you and Overwatch… I will always pick you.” 

She hiccupped, tears coming fast and furious now. “I know. But you don’t have to pick. I belong with Overwatch just as much as you do. I was lying to myself if I thought I really could stay away when our friends need me. When you need me.” 

He pulled back so he could see her face properly and gave her a half-smile. “I want you and need you, Angela.” He leaned down again to kiss her softly, then pulled back slightly, paused, and then chuckled. “I must confess I have not ever attempted to use the anatomy you installed under the codpiece, so hopefully it does not require debugging now.” 

She starred at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Oh goodness, I hope we do not have to call Torbjorn to ask for tech support!” 

Genji laughed with her, wheezing slightly. “He will never forgive us if we call him to ask why my cock is not working correctly.” 

They both dissolved into helpless giggles. When they finally regained their composure, Angela grabbed his hand led the way up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. She wasn’t ultimately that surprised that he had not utilized that particular part of his anatomy before now. It had been one of the last components they had installed before Overwatch dissolved, and at the time Genji really had not had any sex drive. He was still far too disgusted with his body, and the adjustment period coupled with his battle to take down the Shimada Empire had left little time for such things. She had wondered if his relationship with Zenyatta would turn sexual, but even if it had, omnic sexual relations were wildly different and would not have necessitated that particular appendage.

They reached her bedroom, and she quickly discarded her pajama bottoms, leaving her in only underwear and a thin camisole. Genji pulled his jeans off and began to unlatch the armor on his legs. Angela crouched down to help, though she took the liberty of grabbing his butt before she did anything else. 

“I knew you only loved me for my ass.” 

“You have found me out.” She set the last of his armor aside and stood back up. Angela put her hands on his shoulders and leaned up again to kiss him. 

“I love your ass only slightly more than the rest of you.” She slid a hand down to the codpiece and paused, waiting for his consent. 

He reached down to disengage the cover and tossed it to the side. What came free was made from the same synthetic skin as the rest of his body, but it was glowing green and emitting a lubricant. Mercy knew the schematics…knew what she had installed. That didn’t change this moment, or make it any less important. She reached down and delicately grasped it and Genji groaned. 

“Fuck…Angie….” 

“I see the nerves are working correctly,” she stated in her best prim doctor voice. Then she began to move her hand, exploring and cataloguing his reactions. His grip on her hips was hard enough to cause bruises. 

“If you continue to do that…we might not get to the interesting part….” 

Angela grinned at him, pure mischief in her eyes. “Isn’t this already quite interesting?” 

In response, he growled and manhandled her onto the bed, pinning her hands above her head so quickly she didn’t have time to react. 

“I’ve waited too long, Angie.” He began to suck a hickey onto her shoulder. “Unless you tell me to stop, I’m going pull those underwear off and do very wicked things.” 

Her breath hitched and her hips wriggled. “Is that a promise?” 

A moment later, her underwear were on the other side of the room, her bra soon following. Genji seemed fascinated by the texture of her skin and seemed to be trying to map every inch of her with his flesh and blood hand. They had resumed kissing, though it was less hurried now. When Genji finally, finally put his hand where she most had wanted it, Angela made an embarrassing noise and bore down on his fingers eagerly. His cybernetic hand was still keeping hers pinned, though it would have been easy to slip out of his grip if she had wanted to. 

“Genji…” she whimpered. 

Sword-calloused fingers rubbed her clit, soon replaced by his thumb as his fingers slipped inside and began to stretch her. His breathing was even more labored. 

“So wet…Angela….” 

“Genji, I swear if you don’t quit teasing….” 

He released her hands. “Condoms?” he asked, quietly, still rubbing and teasing and enjoying the reactions he was getting. 

“That seems utterly silly in the given—ah!—circumstances!” 

He pretended to look shocked. “Are you not the Doctor Ziegler that put warehouse-sized boxes of condoms in every common room in the Overwatch headquarters?” He removed his hand and propped himself up above her, grinning. 

She reached up to grab his face and her expression was intense. “Genji…I love you. But if you don’t fuck me right now with everything you have, I will kick you out in the snow.” 

“As the doctor orders.” He laughed, kissed her again, and then reached down to align himself and begin to slowly push inside.   
She was tight and warm and everything he’d ever dreamt about on dark nights when he thought he’d be alone forever. He’d been sure it wouldn’t feel as good like this, but while it wasn’t quite the same, it wasn’t anything he’d complain about either. His nerves were lighting up, and he felt lightheaded as he finally bottomed out. Angela had wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he could feel her nails on his back. He was leaning on his cybernetic arm and shoulder as his other hand gripped her hip. 

“I love you, Angela.” 

She nodded but couldn’t manage to say anything as he started moving. Her eyes were swimming in tears, but she was matching his thrusts and urging him on with a foot wrapped around his butt. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts and she gasped and scratched at his back with her nails. 

“Harder!” she gasped out. 

He rubbed her clit with his human fingers and she cried out, clenching around him like a vice. He managed a few more thrusts before reaching a neural overload like he’d never experienced. It wasn’t the same…but it still left him euphoric and shaking as he carefully moved off to the side, not wanting to crush her. He weighed substantially more than an average human man would have, and the last thing he wanted was to crush her.   
Mercy buried her face in his neck and her fingers in his thick, black hair, lost to the world only for a minute or two. Soon enough, she came back to herself and noted that Genji’s breathing was still not regulating itself. As she listened more closely, she realized she could hear several noises coming from his chest that she did not like in the least. She sat up and glared down at him. 

“You were injured! What happened?!” 

He had the decency to look embarrassed. “Winston, Tracer, and I...when we caught up to Doomfist…. He threw me into a car. I’m fine! It’s just a few components Zenyatta and Winston haven’t replaced yet…” He protested as Mercy leapt out of bed and went immediately to her closet. She returned with a portable oxygen compressor, a biotic emitter, and her diagnostic tools. Her face was murderous. 

“I knew your breathing did not sound right!” She shoved the oxygen mask onto his face and triggered the emitter. He sighed, resigned that any post coital cuddling would have to wait. He released the small catch that allowed her to plug the diagnostic computer in and winced as she did just that. His brain had difficulties separating nerves from circuits, and this particular process was never pleasant. 

Mercy began to run the program, frowning at the screen. She was still completely naked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smirked behind the mask as he carefully sat up and pulled her into his lap. She looked up to glare at him, though it held more affection than malice. She allowed herself to be pulled into his chest once again, though she was much more careful now. 

Though he would never admit it, the oxygen was helping. He had been feeling lightheaded, not that he particularly cared. If he had died, it would have been as a very happy man. 

“Two of your artificial ribs are cracked and the diaphragm is shorting. I’m recalibrating the diaphragm, which will keep until we get back to base. The ribs will have to be replaced.” She tapped at the computer. “There are about a dozen other small problems I’ll need Torbjorn’s help to fix.” She disconnected the computer and set it aside, then looked back up into his face. “You should have told me sooner.” She put a hand to the side of his face, careful of the oxygen mask. 

If he’d had a normal human throat, it would have felt tight. “I’m sorry I upset you, Angie. But that was entirely worth being out of breath.” 

She laughed softly. “It was. But promise me you’ll tell me when you’re hurt in the future? Even if it does postpone other activities.” 

Feeling normal again, he pulled the oxygen mask off in order to kiss her. 

“I promise.” He pushed her hair behind her ear and laughed softly. 

“What?” 

“You’re a terrible hostess. I never did get my tea.” 

She grabbed a pillow and attempted to smother him with it.


End file.
